A Different time line
by bloodytears87
Summary: AU a different time line in which Nana had died when Tsuna was 14 leaving him to care for Lambo and I-pin while his father stayed in Italy unable to face reality and Reborn was never cursed. Imeitsu shows up on Tsuna's door step 6 years later asking for him to hide a notorious hit man and Tsuna finally vents his frustrations towards the man to abandoned him in his time of need. R27
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna stared at his father with an unamused look on his face. The brunette hadn't seen the man in nearly six years and here he was out of the blue. Standing in Tsuna's door way, huge smile on his face like there was nothing wrong in the world. Tsuna couldn't even say that was what bother him the most. No, what had his hackles raised was the raven haired man with curly side burns wearing a black tailored suit and black fedora just behind his father. It was more the fact that his father who he had not see or heard from since just before he turned thirteen suddenly wanted him to let this man "lie low" in his apartment for a while.

"Get lost," Tsuna said shortly before trying to slam the door in the blonde idiots face. His father stuck his foot in the door trying to stop him only to end up howling in pain at the force that Tsuna was trying to slam it.

"C-come on Tana-fish let's just talk about this," Imietsu begged his son with a pleading.

"I have nothing to say to you," Tsuna growled, trying to force the door shut. He knew he should have just pretended not to be home. His intuition had been acting up all day.

"Tsuna!" he whined.

The man behind him just watched the scene with amusement. Imietsu had always been an idiot but he must have done something really stupid for his own son to be so determined to get rid of him. If it wasn't so important that he find a place to hide, Reborn wouldn't have bothered to trouble the brunette.

"Fine!" Tsuna slammed the door back open, letting blonde fall flat on his face. "You have ten minutes to convince me to let him stay before I call the cops."

He didn't even spare them a second glance as he turned and stormed off inside his apartment. Reborn stepped over Tsuna's father and followed him to what seemed to be the kitchen. The brunette was at the stove putting a tea kettle on. Reborn's lips curved into a smirk. 'Well seems the boy has some manners after all,' Reborn mused to himself.

Tsuna's father came in a moment later and took a seat at the table. Tsuna didn't even look at him as he busied himself with the tea.

"Look, Tsuna, I know this is horrible of me after all this time and I wouldn't be bothering you if it wasn't an emergency," Imietsu started. They seemed to be the wrong words however because Reborn could almost see the dark aura surrounding the small brunette.

"Did you know mom died?" he asked, his voice deadly calm. Imietsu tensed up, he could clearly see where this was going. Reborn was curious however. He hasn't heard that Imietsu's wife had died. The blonde had never requested time off to return to Japan.

"Yes, I had heard," the blonde admitted after a few moments.

"I see," Tsuna said, suddenly turning the kettle off just before it would have whistled. He poured it over the tea leaved carefully. "So coming home to attend the funeral and I don't know… take care of your fourteen year old son and two adopted children wasn't an emergency?"

"Tsuna, it wasn't like that," Imietsu said immediately. "When I heard what happened to Nana I… I couldn't bring myself to come back and face the reality." Tsuna finally turned to them, anger and tears clean in those caramel colored orbs.

"So you just left me to face it on my own!?" he yelled, finally losing his cool. Before Imietsu could defend himself, the brunette cut him off. "I was fourteen! Do you know how terrifying it was to lose the only person who ever took care of me? I couldn't even get a hold of you. I had to plan my own mother's funeral on my own! I had to take care of myself and two babies on my own, dad. That's suppose to be your job but you were too busy hiding from reality while I didn't have a damn person to help me though it!" By the end of his rant there were tears rushing down his face and he was panting for breath. Reborn could tell that he had been holding all of that anger and frustration inside himself for a long time with no way to vent it.

"Tsuna… I know you're right and I understand you hate me and I can accept that after everything I've put you though," the blonde said carefully, realizing that right now his son was like a ticking time bomb. "I'm also sorry for asking you to put up with more. However this man," he said gesturing to Reborn. "He-"

"He can talk can't he?" Tsuna said suddenly, cutting him off.

"O-of course."

"Then I'll talk with him directly, you on the other hand can leave now, you're ten minutes are up," Tsuna said his eyes saying just how serious he was.

"I-I see," he sighed. He should have known there was no way he could make it up to Tsuna. He got up from the chair and headed out. Before he left he turned back to Tsuna with an apologetic look. "If there's anything I can do to make it up-"

"Never darken my door way again," Tsuna told him. "That'll be enough."

"Right…" with that Imietsu left the two alone to negotiate.

Once he heard the door click shut Tsuna visibly relaxed and let out a sigh while whipping his eyes on his shirt sleeves to dry his face. He picked up the tea cups and sat one in front of Reborn before setting across from the man with his own.

"Please forgive my bad manors," he said giving an apologetic smile. Reborn returned it easily. That had been interesting after all. From what Imietsu was always told him, his son was a very kind but weak person who was clumsy but very cute. Well he supposed going though what he had and on his own it would thicken anyone's skin.

"There's no need, we did show up unannounced after all and he should have known better," Reborn said easily.

"Yes, I don't even want to know how he even found me. I moved right after mom died, I couldn't stand to be in that house anymore," Tsuna told him. "So what's made him desperate enough to send you my way?"

Sensing that Tsuna didn't want to talk about his father anymore he went ahead with the reason he was there. He told Tsuna the truth unlike the blond idiot he didn't want to get the brunette involved without knowing exactly what he was getting into by agreeing to let him stay. So he told him about being a hit man for the mafia and that there was some trouble with a rival family's hit man and now he needed to lay low. Namimori seemed like a good place since it was a small obscure place in Japan that no one from Italy would even pay any mind to.

He also told him that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to find a place of his own since he didn't exactly blend in and he could be tracked by his name. Tsuna seemed to take it all in calmly. He didn't seem too surprised he was told that he had a mafia hit man sitting at his kitchen table, sipping tea.

"How long do you think you'll need to stay if I let you?" Tsuna asked finally. A younger him would have screamed and hid at the first talk of hit men and mafia but Tsuna had really grown up after Nana's death. He learned that the world wasn't always nice and that bad things existed in it. He had also taken care of two hit men himself after all. When Lambo had first shown up at his house claiming he was a hit man there to take out Tsuna he had laughed and thought it was a joke but Lambo's weapons proved to be real enough. The baby was easily calmed with candy and a loving home that he and Nana had provided. I-pin had come a while later and had mistaken Tsuna as her target. He still smiled at the memory.

"A month at the least, six at the most I would guess. I will of course pay for lodging I wouldn't assume to stay for free," Reborn said. He found Tsuna to be an interesting boy. He didn't scream and run like Reborn had expected and he was being very level headed about it.

"As long as you don't bring any danger to my family you can stay," Tsuna said after thinking it over. "I'm sure my father probably didn't mention it since I doubt he knows but I have two children living here as well."

"Lambo and I-pin was it?" Reborn asked. He had caught their names in the brunette's earlier rant.

"Yeah, they're both at school right now, don't worry they're not little kids that will run around and get on your nerves. They're both ten," Tsuna told him as he sipped his tea.

"I don't mind kids," Reborn said truthfully.

"Also there's one more thing I should warn you of," Tsuna said as an after thought. Reborn raised a brow and gestured for him to continue. "Lambo and I-pin are both hit men as well."

Now that Reborn had not been expecting. He of course knew the mafia trained kids to be hit men form an early age. He himself had been trained since he was a small child and was now considered the worlds strongest hit man, a detail he decided to keep from Tsuna. He just hasn't expected Tsuna to have already had contact with that dark part of the world.

"Lambo is a bit loud and protective so don't be surprised if he thinks you're a threat to me and tries to kill you," Tsuna told him. Reborn smirked, it seemed he had found himself an interesting place to stay indeed.

Tsuna had been quite right about Lambo trying to kill Reborn. As soon as he had walked in the door he recognized the hit man and had charged at him, his horns conducting electricity as he did.

"Lambo!" Tsuna cried out as soon as he saw him, eyes going wide. Reborn however looked amused and dodged the charging ten year old. I-pin was much more level headed but she too looked ready to jump into action in needed. Lambo had ended up crashing into a wall and Tsuna winced. He was going to have to pay to get that fixed again.

"G-gotta… k-k-keep… c-c-c-c-calm! I can't!" he cried as tears started flooding his eyes.

"Lambo-san shouldn't rush in without knowing the situation," I-pin scolded while Tsuna sighed with a soft smile on his face and pulled Lambo into a comforting hug, rubbing his back as he tried to calm him down. Even now at eighteen, Tsuna hadn't grown much. He was only a little taller then he had been at fourteen so he couldn't pick Lambo up like he used to. The ten year old was only about a foot shorter then him.

"It's okay, Lambo. This is Reborn," he explained while looking at I-pin as well.

"Lambo-san knows who he is, that's why Lambo-san was scared for Tsuna-nii," Lambo told him, his voice muffled slightly as he talked into Tsuna's chest.

"Reborn will be staying with us for a little while," the brunette went on with a warm smile on his face. "It's important that no one knows he's here so please don't mention anything to anyone about him."

"I-pin wont speak a word, Tsuna," the Chinese girl promised.

"Lambo-san wont either," Lambo told him. "But why's he gotta stay here? No ones trying to hurt Tsuna-nii are they?"

"It's nothing like that. I'd rather not go into detail," Tsuna said with a sigh. He knew his father was a sore spot for them too. "But someone sent him here because he needs to lay low for a little while and I've agreed that it's okay."

It had taken Reborn only a little while to get used to the daily routine at Tsuna's apartment. Being a hit man he adapted easily to new settings but he could honestly say it was never boring there. Every morning Lambo would sneak into the brunette's bed room. Reborn had been awake early that first day so he watched curiously. He almost reached for his gun when a few moments later there was a high pitch shriek followed by the cow looking child running for his life with a pissed off Tsuna right behind him. He had watched in amusement when Tsuna caught the child and started ticking him. Lambo laughed so hard Reborn was sure he would piss himself.

After the morning excitement was over Tsuna would send Lambo to the bathroom just as I-pin was coming out, ready for the day. She would greet Tsuna as they headed to the kitchen where Tsuna started to make breakfast for everyone.

On the first day Reborn discovered that Tsuna didn't own a coffee pot which was devastating for the hit man who practically lived off the stuff. After that day Reborn had gone out and bought one for Tsuna's apartment. Even thought the brunette wouldn't use it Reborn told him that it was always good to have one just incase his guests enjoyed coffee while visiting. Shrugging Tsuna had let him do what he wanted.

After the first month staying there Reborn found that he was rather comfortable with the whole family, even thought Lambo got on his nerves every once and while. Still he thought Tsuna had a pretty nice family. He was also starting to see the small brunette as a close friend, which was rare since there were few that Reborn would consider his friends.

Half way through the second month it had started snowing. Reborn hadn't realized that winter was coming so fast and December was just a few weeks away. Reborn wondered if he should leave before then. He was starting to get attached to Tsuna and his little siblings but he knew he couldn't stay forever. He would be constantly putting Tsuna in danger if he did and he didn't want that but still by the time December came around Reborn still hadn't left.

When Tsuna had agreed to let Reborn stay he hadn't realized the impact it would have on him and his family. He hadn't realized that not only the kid but himself as well would get attached to the dangerous man and by the time December rolled around Tsuna found that he didn't want Reborn to leave. He had grown close to the man as the time went on and Tsuna knew that what he felt for him was more then friendship but he couldn't quite place what it was. That is until something happened.

They had decided to go out Christmas shopping in second week of December while Lambo and I-pin were in school. Tsuna had been working a lot of over time at his job so that he could make sure he'd have enough to get presents for everyone this year. They were walking in the shopping district, the streets were fairly crowded with other people looking to shop for Christmas gifts as well. Reborn had been carrying most of the bags for Tsuna as they came out of a video game store Lambo often window shopped in.

"I hope I got the right ones," Tsuna sighed. He couldn't remember all the games Lambo had gone on about wanted to get eventually.

"I'm sure he'll enjoy them either way," Reborn chuckled with a smirk. Just as they were about to enter another store a bullet whizzed by Reborn's face, grazing his cheek slightly. He immediately shoved the bags in Tsuna's hands and took out his gun as he whipped around. The people on the street were running for cover, having heard the shot fire.

"Well, well looks like we finally found you," a gruff looking man in a suite smirked, there were about five other similar dressed men behind him, all holding guns.

"It sure took you idiots long enough," Reborn replied smoothly, trying not to look as ruffled as he felt. Tsuna was still standing there and Reborn wasn't sure if he was too scared to move or not but he didn't have time to think about it. When the shots started firing, instead of taking action and shooting back he ran in front of Tsuna, taking a bullet to the shoulder. He didn't know why he did it, he didn't think he just acted.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard Reborn's grunt of pain. He had been in a daze but now he was away. Seeing the one he cared about hurt right in front of him and to protect him no less made Tsuna snap. He hadn't wanted to ever use his power, he knew that if anyone knew especially someone in the mafia world they would come for him but he wasn't thinking of that right now as his dying will flames ignited. He saw Reborn's eyes widen. Tsuna looked back him, his eyes no longer round caramel but a burnt orange that looked much calmer and collected.

Tsuna gently pushed Reborn aside and stepped towards his enemy who were eyeing him with fear. Tsuna didn't waist time with words or warnings. He knew these man were after what was his and he would protect it with his dying will. He moved fast, in and out of the enemies, delivering strong punches and kicks before any of them could even grasp what was going on. By the time the last was unconscious Reborn was sure he knew what he was seeing.

"Tsuna…" he mumbled. The brunette turned those orange calculating on him. He walked over to Tsuna, his hand still clutching over the bullet wound. It was nothing really. Once it was removed he could heal himself in minutes with his sun flames. Once he was standing directly in front of the other he stopped. "I see. You are a rare treasure indeed," he said softly. A frown marred Tsuna's face, taking it the wrong way before Reborn continued. "To endanger yourself and reveal your Vongola blood just to protect someone like me… you truly are special."

Reborn put and arm around Tsuna, pulling him closer by the waist as his other hair reached up to hold the back of the brunette's head in a loving embrace. Reborn had never meet someone like Sawada Tsunayoshi before but he felt that he understood a little more. Tsuna was the sky after all and the sky accepted all. Why else would someone so kind hearted who hated the thought of fighting take three hit men into his home? One of them being the worlds strongest, yet he trusted them all with his life.

Tsuna felt his flames die out as he leaned into Reborn's chest. He had been a little scared when Reborn spoke of his Vongola blood. He had hoped that no one would realize. After all there were other sky flame users, though they were rare, that had the blood of other families. However Reborn hadn't told him what most others would. He just told him he was special for putting his own safety aside for Reborn's. He stayed in the others arms for a few moments longer, soaking in the warmth that filled him. It was in that moment that he realized just what he felt for Reborn. He was in love with him, he just wondered if Reborn felt the same way.

After Reborn had "taken care of" the hit men who had come after him they had headed back to Tsuna's apartment to clean up his wound. Once they were inside and Reborn's arm healing by his sun flames he asked Tsuna what had been nagging at him since he saw him fight.

"Why have you been hiding it?" he asked. "and when did you discover it." Tsuna had sighed and sat at the table sitting a cup of coffee in front of Reborn while sipping his own, Reborn had talked him into trying it and he found he liked coffee.

"I found out when I was still in middle school," Tsuna told him. "Some kids were bullying Lambo and I just…. Snapped I guess. I've been hiding it because I know what could happen if the wrong people found out."

"You don't want to be pulled into that world," Reborn stated in understanding before he continued. "But you're already apart of the world. Lambo and I-pin are part of it and by letting them live with you that makes you part of it as well." Tsuna knew as much but he pretended it wasn't like that to make himself feel better.

"I know… I just, if people knew they would come here and try to talk me into being a member of that family. I like my peaceful life here in Namimori. No one bothers me here."

"Aren't I bothering you here?" Reborn chuckled.

"No, I like you being here, I…. I like you," Tsuna admitted deciding to let Reborn take it as he wanted. "Life's been a lot more exciting since you came and somehow with you here I can forget the bitter past more easily. If I were join that world though… you wouldn't be here cause I wouldn't be here. I would off in Italy somewhere being someone's subordinate and I just can't give up my family for that, I'm not my father I can't abandon Lambo and I-pin like he did to me."

Reborn felt like he understood something about Tsuna in that moment. The brunette what they type who put his family above all else and that was something Reborn admired. The hit man stood up from his chair and walked around the table. With out giving it a second thought he placed his hands on either side of Tsuna's face as the boy looked up and pressed their lips together. It was slow lazy kiss that didn't demand much from Tsuna other then for the boy to accept it. Tsuna did and he kissed back as his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of their warm lips meshing together. By the time they pulled a part for air Tsuna was dizzy. Reborn still didn't release him but instead looked him in the eyes.

"Tsuna, I don't think you quite realize what having the blood of the Vongola means. So I'm going to explain it to you so you can make an informed decision about it. Even if you don't change your mind, I want you to know what it really means," Reborn told him. Tsuna could only stare and nod as the other man gave him a soft smile that took his breath away.

Reborn had explained if detail about Tsuna's sky flames and what they meant and about his blood line. Tsuna had listened carefully, asking questions when he didn't understand something and when Lambo and I-pin had come home they just sat down at the table and listened, understanding that their Tsuna-nii was found out by Reborn and that Tsuna was going to have to make an important choice soon. They of course had known what having sky flames meant but they had never brought it up to him, knowing that he never wanted to be apart of their world.

Tsuna had nodded when the explanation was over and told Reborn that he would think on it. The hit man promised that he didn't need to rush his decision. Another week had passed without incident and Tsuna still hadn't given an answer, he was too busy decorating and shopping for the holiday in between school and work. It was in the week before Christmas that something had happened, forcing Tsuna to activate his flames once more. The schools resident bad boy had challenged Tsuna to a fight after finding out that he could be the next hire of the Vongola. He didn't know how he found out but Gokudera had told him he had witnessed his flames himself that day in the shopping district.

Tsuna soon found out Gokudera fought with dynamite which was very dangerous for them both. Using his flames Tsuna set to putting out all the dynamite rather then fighting. Getting frustrated Gokudera had dropped a bunch of lit ones by his feet. Seeing the danger Tsuna didn't think twice about putting those ones out too and that was how he had gained his self proclaimed right hand man and first friend besides Reborn.

Speaking of Reborn, it was a curious thing. They hadn't officially started a relationship but slowly over time Reborn had taken to hugging him whenever the mood hit or stealing kisses whenever the kids weren't looking. By the end of the week Reborn had some how evened up moving from the futon in the living room to snuggling in Tsuna's bed with him. Tsuna couldn't say he minded however. He knew his feelings for the man and could figure the other man's out easily enough.

Christmas had come before they knew it and Tsuna now had Gokudera and Yamamoto Takeshi as friends. Reborn had told him he was unconsciously collecting his guardians. Tsuna had huffed, saying he hadn't decided yet. Reborn had just kissed he head telling him it was fine. They would stay by his side no matter which way he chose. So Tsuna had kissed him in thanks for not pressuring him before getting out of bed and dressing so he could head to the kitchen and start making pancakes.

"Lambo-san wants to open presents!" the cow child cheered once he came out of his room.

"You have to wait till after breakfast, Lambo," Tsuna told him with a smile as he flipped a pancake in the pan. There was already a stack on a plate. Gokudera who lived alone would be dropping by soon too. Tsuna didn't want to leave his friend alone on Christmas.

"Okay!" Lambo had agreed easily as he and I-pin sat at the table.

"Good morning, Reborn-san," I-pin greeted the older man who was sipping coffee.

"Good morning, I-pin, Lambo," he greeted back. He had come to be close to their two children as well over time. They were polite well I-pin was. Lambo was loud and always trying to pick a fight with him. When Reborn had brought it up to Tsuna, wondering if he had done something to offend the boy Tsuna had laughed and told him that Lambo just wanted Reborn to notice him. He had been like that when he first came to Tsuna as well. "Did you sleep well?"

"Lambo-san slept great," Lambo said with a smile.

"I-pin did as well," I-pin replied taking a sip of orange juice while Lambo was on his second glass of grape juice.

Just as Tsuna finished making pancakes the doorbell rang. Reborn excused himself to answer it and came back with a smiling Gokudera behind him a few moments later.

"Good morning, boss," Gokudera greeted.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna smiled back. "We're just about to eat so have a seat."

Gokudera sat down and they ate. Lambo was the first one done, practically bouncing in his seat, wanting to open his presents. Tsuna found it amusing that Reborn was eating as slow as possible to make Lambo wait longer. Gokudera easily took to distracting the child and running around the house with them. Tsuna just smiled at the display.

"You've happy," Reborn commented over his coffee cup.

"My family seems to be growing and is happy, so why wouldn't I be as well?" Tsuna said, turning his attention back to the hit man in front of him.

"What about me?" Reborn asked, amused.

"What about you?"

"Am I part of that family?" he asked still smiling but there was a seriousness in his eyes.

"Of course you are, Reborn," Tsuna assured. "My family wouldn't be complete without you."

"Mmm but it's still not complete now," he stated.

"Hai, it still feels like there's something missing."

"It'll come to you," Reborn assured as he finished off his food. "I guess I've made that little cow wait long enough."

"Reborn-nii's so mean!" Lambo yelled when he heard Reborn causing everyone else to laugh.

Soon they were sitting in the living room opening presents. Tsuna was relived to find that he had gotten the right games for Lambo after all. I-pin enjoyed the calligraphy set he had gotten her. Reborn had gotten both kids a year worth of karate lessons at the dojo in town. I-pin had her own sensei but it was always nice to learn a new fighting style. Lambo was pretty excited about it as well. Gokudera had gotten them Each a bag of their favorite candies. Tsuna had gotten some comfortable looking sweaters for both Lambo and I-pin. They both knew he liked to wear them this time of year. He had gotten a pair of wool mittens with a red 27 on each of them from Reborn. The man had leaned closer and promised to show him what they were really for later. Tsuna wasn't sure what he meant but just let it go.

When it was all done with I-pin and Lambo sat in front of the T.V. with Gokudera, playing one of Lambo's new games while Reborn volunteered to help Tsuna make them all hot chocolate. In the kitchen Reborn came up behind Tsuna and wrapped his arms around him.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked, looking back at the older man. Reborn just nuzzled the side of Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna smiled at the rare display of affection. It wasn't often that Reborn would want to hold him when anyone would walk in and see. The brunette didn't mind thought, he just stopped what he was doing and turned in Reborn's arms so he could lean up and kiss the hit man.

Reborn grinned into the kiss, pulling Tsuna tighter too him. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into the other's willing mouth as he tasted him completely. He didn't get very far however when Lambo came in to find out where his hot chocolate was.

"Oi, Lambo-san wants to know what's tak-" Lambo stopped short as he spotted them. Reborn pulled away from the kiss but didn't let Tsuna who was blushing go as he looked over at Lambo, annoyance barely concealed.

"Ano…." Tsuna started but Lambo cut him off.

"Ne, is Reborn-nii going to marry Tsuna-nii?" he asked innocently as he looked between the two.

"L-Lambo!" Tsuna scolded, his face going completely red. Reborn just chuckled as he looked at the adorable boy in his arms.

"Hmm it could be arranged," he teased but truly he would have like to marry Tsuna, if the brunette was willing that was.

"Reborn!" Tsuna pouted, knowing he was being teased but he couldn't help smiling right after. Ah yes, his life seemed to be getting better since Reborn arrived in it. Now he had friends and a big family. His mama would have loved it. Before he could get sad at the thought Reborn nuzzled him again.

"Hush, Tsuna, I meant it," he said in a whisper that only Tsuna could hear.

"But what about your work?" Tsuna asked, knowing that Reborn was a hit man, eventually he would leave them wouldn't he?

"Become Vongola Diecmo and I'll work only for you," Reborn told him with a smile but Tsuna could hear the seriousness in his tone.

"Reborn…"

"Shh, just think about it. There's no need to decide right now, I'm not going anywhere," Reborn assured him. "Right now I'm celebrating Christmas with my family after all."

Tsuna blushed again and smiled lovingly at the hit man before kissing him again. He would think about it like Reborn requested, because he wanted Reborn to stay and he was sure he could do anything as long as Reborn remained by his side always. For now thought he would just enjoy the holiday with those he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna couldn't believe what Reborn had talked him into doing or that he had orders from the ninth. He didn't even care who this Mukuro was even if he seemed to be turning Namimori upside down looking for him. Tsuna knew that as soon as he accepted becoming the tenth boss of the Vongola Familia that more threats would come his way but really he was certain that he hadn't done anything to bring himself an enemy on this level yet. With a heavy sigh he along with Gokudera, Lambo, I-pin, Yamamoto and Reborn headed out to a place called Kokuyo Land. It was once a thriving theme park back in the day but now it was just run down and half buried by a land slide. However it was where Mukuro was hiding along with the newest addition to Tsuna's family, a boy named Fuuta. Once Tsuna and Reborn had realized the boy had gone missing it wasn't hard to figure out who had taken him. Mukuro wanted Tsuna to come to him after all so it made sense.

"When I get my hands on that bastard…" Gokudera fumed as they stomped up the hill.

"Maa maa calm down, Gokudera," Yamamoto said in his usual soothing manner but his eyes were sharp. It was the only thing giving his true mood away.

"It should be just up ahead," Reborn commented as they neared the entrance.

"I remember coming here when I was a kid," Tsuna commented a little absentmindedly.

"Then Tsuna should lead," Reborn said with a smirk. Tsuna sighed. As much as he hated to take the lead he was the boss as his lover continually told him so he would just have to deal with it.

After much chaos and fighting with people they could have all happily lived their entire lives without knowing their beaten and battered group finally reached Mukuro. Gokudera had hung back to take on some yo-yo slinging jerk who had a fascination with poisoned needles. Yamamoto had also gotten pulled away from the group along the way and in the end it was only Reborn, Lambo and I-pin who reached their target.

"Kufufu, how nice of you to finally join me," Mukuro smirked as the four entered the room. Lambo gave him a full fledge glare having already gone into his serious hit man mode long before they arrived. I-pin was ready to fight as well. "I see the mafia isn't above using children to do their dirty work."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who resorted to kidnapping," Tsuna said his own glare in place. His normally kind attitude was forgotten in the face of those dear to him being hurt. Reborn hung back just behind Tsuna but placing himself between the kids and Mukuro. He knew that in the worse case Tsuna would only end up distracted if the two came to harm even those both were more then capable.

"He's better off with me don't you think?" Mukuro asked with a smirk on his lips. Tsuna could see through it though. His intuition was telling him that there was something deeper going on in that mans mind. Like some blackness that threatened to consume his very heart. Tsuna could see behind that mask he put up.

"I'm here to take my family back," Tsuna declared. "I would never leave them in anyone else's care, especially not yours."

It had turned out that Fuuta was under some sort of mind control. Once he realized Tsuna easily broke him out of it causing Fuuta to collapse from exhaustion. When Hibari had come in beaten up and practically dragging Gokudera things only turned for the worse. Tsuna soon found out that Mukuro was able to possess anyone that he stabbed with his weapon. Seeing no other choice he took Mukuro head on with just his bare hands and flames. Reborn had yet to teach him how to use the gloves he had given him for Christmas.

"Tsuna it's not enough!" Reborn yelled seeing that his lover was going to be over powered. "You have to use the gloves."

"But I don't know how!" Tsuna yelled back as he dodged Mukuro's trident.

"Consider this a crash course!" Reborn told him as he shot at the illusionist who was trying to posses Tsuna. He brought Tsuna enough time to put the gloves on. He found it harder to enter his dying will mode.

"R-Reborn…" he stuttered out when he saw the man standing before him his gun pointed at Tsuna's head. His heart started to race, thinking that Mukuro had possessed Reborn and was now going to use the hit man against him because he didn't want to think for a moment that Reborn was going to betray him. "What-"

"Just trust me, Tsuna," the hit man said before firing off the shot. To Tsuna's surprise he didn't die. In fact he thought that Reborn had missed until his head started to pull with other's voices. Tsuna clutched his head.

"What's happening?!" he shouted as he staggered.

"It was a rebuke bullet," Reborn explained. "Those are the rebukes of your family and friends."

"Why do I have to hear them now?" he groaned. Being told off wasn't what he needed at the moment. But then they suddenly changed to worried voices of his friends, his family. His eyes widened hearing them all and suddenly the flames burst to life once more, stronger then they had ever been.

"If you think a little extra flames are going to stop me then you must be joking," Mukuro said, tried of watching this little scene. He had to end it now. However Tsuna didn't give him a chance. He came at him from all directions, never giving the other a chance to counter attack until he was nearly passed out on the floor.

"Good work, Tsuna," Reborn praised before pulling the brunette into a comforting hug. Tsuna sighed and let his flames die.

"Let's get everyone out of here and treated," Tsuna sighed before turning out Reborn's embrace to get everyone up. He stopped short however as he felt the sharp tip of a spear penetrate his stomach. "Ugh…" blood dripped from the corner of his mouth as Tsuna and Reborn stared wide eyed.

"Why!" demanded Mukuro who had finally stabbed him with the trident. "Why didn't you finish me off?" Tsuna could only stare trying to understand what was going. A shaky hand reached out and touched the weapon that was protruding from his stomach.

"W-why…?" he chocked out.

"You must have known it would bite you in the end, HA!" Mukuro gave a hollow laugh, like his heart wasn't in it. He looked almost as scared as Tsuna felt. Reborn looked around frantic at what to do. He couldn't leave it in but if he pulled it out now Tsuna would surly bleed out. For once the hit man was at an utter loss. As much as he wanted to attack Mukuro, Tsuna was his first priority.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried as he finally came to and saw what was going on.

"Lambo, call for an ambulance quickly!" Reborn yelled, coming to his senses. He tossed his cell phone at Lambo as he pulled his jacket off and put it around Tsuna's wound, trying not to bump the trident too much. Each movement earned a pained groan from his lover.

"I guess…. It's because… y-you kept l-looking… l-like y-you might c-cry…" Tsuna managed to chock out in broken speech.

"That kind heart is going to be the death of you, baka," Reborn cursed while trying to keep pressure on his stomach.

Mukuro looked stunned then. What a foolish reason not to kill the enemy. How could this boy really be mafia? He didn't act like it. The mafia he knew was cold and uncaring, ready and willing to abandon their own to save their own skin. Tsuna though… he wasn't like that at all. He wasn't a killer even if he was mafia he wasn't anything like the mafia that Mukuro despised.

"You have sun flames don't you Mr. Hit man?" Mukuro said suddenly, having calmed from his rage and made a choice. No matter what happened to him afterwards, he would not let Sawada Tsunayoshi die here. He really hadn't planned to kill him in the first place but he was just so mad that he had lost and to someone in that filthy mafia he detested so much. Now he had to hurry and fix it or he would be just like those people he so hated in the end.

"I do," Reborn replied. He could see where this was going. He was beyond pissed at the pineapple haired bastard but he wasn't so far gone that helping Tsuna wasn't the first thing on his mind. He would beat the shit out of Mukuro after.

"I'll pull it out and stopper the blood with an illusion while you heal it. My illusions are strong, they're what are called real illusions so I know it'll work," Mukuro explained. Reborn nodded in understanding and with Mukuro's help he gently laid Tsuna down on the ground trying not to react to each whimper that left the small brunette's mouth.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna croaked out, looking up into those endless pools of black. "I-If I…I don't-"

"Hush, you'll be fine," Reborn tried to reassure him but it was just as much for himself as it was for Tsuna. "Lambo and I-pin would be sad if I let anything happen to their onii-chan."

"H-hai…" Tsuna managed to get out with a weak smile. "But you'll… take c-care-"

"Shh, you know I would but you'll be fine," Reborn said again trying not to let his emotions show on his face.

"Oiya, we need to hurry," Mukuro said trying to get Reborn's attention back to the task at hand.

"Right," Reborn said as he activated his flames. Normally there were tools that could be used to speed the process along but Reborn had never had a use for one before now so he would just have to put his all behind it and hope for the best. "Do it now."

Mukuro pulled the spear from Tsuna's belly causing a pained scream to rip for the brunette's throat and immediately put up the illusion to stop the blood flow. Reborn quickly set to healing Tsuna with his flames. There was so much internal damage that Reborn almost feared that it wouldn't be enough. Tsuna was half conscious the entire time. It wasn't long before Lambo returned saying the ambulance was on its way. The news was only a small relief for Reborn.

It had been a nerve racking night at the hospital while they waited for Tsuna to come out of surgery. Lambo and I-pin sat huddled together trying to be strong for the other. Tsuna had pretty much taken up the roll of their father even though they called him brother they were probably the most upset over the whole ordeal. Reborn was a close second though it wasn't showing on the outside. He was too busy glaring a hole in Mukuro who had come as well for some reason. Gokudera and Hibari had both been hospitalized as well. Yamamoto was conscious and trying to keep the peace between Reborn and Mukuro while trying to comfort Fuuta who had finally woken up. In short the whole group was a wreck but none as bad as Tsuna.

"You better pray he makes it through," Reborn growled lowly. Mukuro tried to look cool about it but really he was a wreck too and he didn't even know why. He didn't know anything about Tsuna aside from the fact that he wasn't like other mafia. He would probably spend the rest of his life trying to make up for this one mistake which was saying quite a lot for him.

No one was able to breath easy until several hours later when the doctor came out to tell them that Tsuna was out of surgery.

"He's not out of the woods yet but as long as he wakes up within the next 48 hours he should make a full recovery," the doctor told them.

"Can we see him?" Reborn was the first ask.

"I don't see why not but let's keep it in groups of two for now," the doctor told them.

"Of course, Lambo, I-pin," Reborn said looking at the two youngest with sympathy. "You two are the closest to him, why don't you go first."

"Thank you, Reborn-nii," Lambo said trying not to sniffle as he and I-pin stood and followed the doctor back to Tsuna's room.

Reborn's nerves were starting to show. His leg was starting to trot none stop and Yamamoto wasn't sure what he could say to calm the man down.

"Ne, Reborn-san," Yamamoto said after a while. Reborn looked up at him. "I think the one who needs to see Tsuna most is you, but could me and Fuuta-kun see him next? I'd like to see Gokudera before visiting hours are over as well."

Reborn offered him a knowing smile. It was just a matter of time before Yamamoto and Gokudera confessed their feelings. He simply nodded. He wanted to go last anyway so he could have the rest of the night with his precious Tsuna, there was no way those doctors or nurses were going to make him leave. He thought about letting Imietsu know what happened but in the end he decided against it. Tsuna wouldn't be happy to see that man upon waking and Reborn knew he would be dumb enough to come even after Tsuna told him he never wanted to see him again.

Lambo and I-pin returned looking a better then they had before going in. Yamamoto took Fuuta in next while Reborn called Haru; a girl who had become friends with Tsuna after he saved her from drowning, to come and pick up Lambo and I-pin. Lambo had put a protest but I-pin convinced him it was for the best, Tsuna needed rest and Reborn would watch over him.

"Don't worry about going to school tomorrow," Reborn told them as they got into Haru's car. "I'll call and have you excused."

"Thanks, Reborn-nii," Lambo said finally letting how tired he was catch up with him. "Call us if something happens or Tsuna-nii wakes up?"

"Of course," Reborn agree before patting his head. "Wait up for Fuuta? I think he should be coming soon."

"Hai, Haru will wait, Reborn-san," she told him with a pleasant smile. She was worried about her friend as well but knew that she would be more helpful watching the children for the night.

He walked back into the waiting room just as Yamamoto was coming back with Fuuta. He took him out to Haru's car before going to visit Gokudera. Reborn had grudgingly taken Mukuro with him to see Tsuna. It was more out of not wanting the bastard out of his sight then anything. Reborn wanted to give him a good beating before he decided to run away after all.

Inside of the room the lights were dimmed and the only sound that could be heard was the steady beeping of the heart monitor, it was a simple reassurance that his lover was still very much alive. Mukuro sat in the chair closest to the door. He didn't know the full extent of the hit man's relationship with Tsunayoshi but he knew the man wanted a moment with the brunette. Whatever Mukuro had been expecting it wasn't what he was witnessing now.

Reborn walked to the bed cautiously, Tsuna was so still. He could feel Mukuro's eyes boring into his back but he didn't care. He needed this moment. Gently so as not to disturb his love he sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned over Tsuna until his ears were filled with nothing but the brunette's soft steady breaths. A soft smile graced his lips, the one that was just for Tsuna and no one else. He leaned his forehead against the other's and closed his eyes though his guard was still up, fully aware of Mukuro still.

"You really did it this time, Tsuna," he said in a soft voice, trying not to let it crack. He had to be strong now. "You've made Lambo and I-pin cry, baka. Takeshi is worried as well and I know Fuuta feels guilty. Even Haru looked like she wanted to cry. I know if Gokudera was awake he's be in here begging forgiveness for not protecting you. But what a strong family you have, Tsuna. Even when all they want to do is mourn not a one has given up hope that you'll pull though this. They need you dame-Tsuna, so don't disappoint them."

He swallowed hard his lips starting to tremble. He once was a hit man who showed no emotion, who was unfeeling as the night. He never cried or cared for others, but then one day the night met the sky and he was able to shine brightly as the sun once more. Tsuna had that way about him. He could make people care, make them feel and want to protect him. He was the sky that embraced all.

"I need you too, mi amor," he whispered, the tears he had been holding back since earlier finally coming to surface. They dripped from his eyes and felt onto Tsuna's cheeks but Reborn couldn't stop them as he place lightly kisses once his lover's face. "What would the sun do if there was no sky?"

Tsuna could hear his words. He wanted to assure him that everything would be alright but his eyes felt so heavy. The amount of raw emotion in Reborn's voice… it was almost painful to hear. He never wanted to hear his love hurting this way. However when he felt the dampness on his cheek he was able to find the strength to open his eyes. Reborn needed him, now wasn't the time to sleep.

Slowly heavy eyes fluttered open. His vision was a little blurry at first but soon adjusted as he looked up at Reborn who was hovering over him, crying freely though he was quiet.

"Ne…. Reborn, don't cry," he said, his voice soft and a little strained. He realized they must have had a breathing tube down it while he was in surgery.

"I'm not crying, it's just frustration leaking out of my eyes," Reborn retorted but he looked relived. He sat back slightly so he could a better look at his lover's caramel colored eyes. They looked hazy from the anesthetics but they were full of love and that was enough. Weakly Tsuna tried to raise his arm to touch Reborn's face. Reborn put his palm against the back of Tsuna's hand and held it in place.

"My mistake," Tsuna replied with a soft smile.

"Don't make me worry so much," Reborn sighed. "It's not good for my heart."

"Stupid Reborn, you're the one who wanted me to-" Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a demanding yet tender kiss. Sighing mentally he allowed himself to be swept away in a flurry of sensations. Tentatively he returned the kiss, understanding that Reborn was better with actions then he was with words. He needed this and Tsuna would never deny him the comfort. It wasn't until the heart monitor started to beep faster that Reborn pulled away.

"Oiya, you're going to have the nurse running in," Mukuro spoke for the first time since they came to the hospital. Tsuna wasn't surprised he was there. Mukuro had a presents about him that Tsuna was able to pick up immediately. Reborn shot the illusionist a glare.

"I can kill him, can't I?" Reborn asked. Even though he was looking at Mukuro it was obvious the question was directed at Tsuna.

Mukuro couldn't say he was surprised. After what he witnessed just moments ago he understood a little of how the hit man must be feeling or at least he understood his level of anger. He hadn't just attacked the boss; no he had done something far worse. He had attacked their sky, their most precious person. Lambo and I-pin's father so to speak, Yamamoto's best friend, Reborn's lover. Tsuna was precious to them all not as a mafia boss but with bonds that ran much deeper than he imagined. He didn't understand why but the guilt was welling up on him. He had first attacked Tsuna with the intentions of possessing an influential person in the mafia world in order to exact revenge because he hated the mafia for what they had done to him and his friends (not that he would admit they were that out loud). He would completely understand if Tsuna wanted him dead, he had after all attacked the most important thing to Tsuna as well, his family.

"Don't be ridicules, Reborn," Tsuna said as he tried to shift in the bed. Reborn was quick to help him get comfortable. "You know how against that I am."

"Tsuna, you know I'm a hit man, it's what I do," Reborn said with a frown, did Tsuna really think he wasn't like that?

"I know… Lambo and I-pin too… but this is different, this isn't one of your jobs," Tsuna tried to explain. His voice was starting to hurt from the strain but he had to make Reborn understand.

"Tsuna-"

"No, I never want you to kill for me, ever," Tsuna told him, his eyes full of determination. "I wouldn't be able to live with that."

Reborn sighed. He understood. Tsuna was just too gentle a soul. He was starting to really think he shouldn't have pressured Tsuna into their world. He knew he told Tsuna no pressure but he knew he had laid it on when he told Tsuna that if he did he would work only for him and stay.

"Reborn," Tsuna said softly, getting his lover's attention. "I know what you're thinking, stop it."

"Che," he scuffed at being read so easily.

"You didn't pressure me, Reborn," Tsuna went on. "I chose this because I'm a selfish person."

"Pfft, you're the least selfish person I know," Reborn laughed. Mukuro sat back in his seat, leaving them to their moment once more as he thought about how Tsuna didn't want him dead.

"I really am. I chose this path because I wanted to be with you," he explained as he reached out and pulled Reborn back down to his level. "Because I couldn't stand it if anyone else was by your side. Work only for me. Protect only those precious to me, fight only for me, and love only me."

"Silly Tsuna, I could only love you," Reborn told him as he leaned in and captured his lips in another loving kiss, wanting to reassure his love. When they broke apart Reborn nuzzled his cheek in affection. If Tsuna thought he was being selfish with those thoughts then it was probably best he never knew the dark possessive thoughts that swam around in the hit man's head. "There's no room in this black heart for anyone else."

"Mmm… that's good to hear," he whispered with a smile, suddenly feeing sleepy once more.

"Sleep my dear sky," Reborn said softly, knowing he would have to let the nurses know Tsuna had woken up then he would need to call Lambo as promised. As if on command Tsuna drifted back into a comfortable sleep. "My Tsuna, you only need to ask it of me and I would bind my very soul to you, mi amor."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I don't think this chapter was my best work but I kind of wanted a Mukuro who was more devoted to the family and Tsuna and to show just how deep Reborn's love for Tsuna runs. I think the best way to portray that was not only having him show Tsuna such emotions but doing it in front of another person without a care of what they thought. Also the Tsuna in this fic is more level headed so even though he doesn't want Mukuro dead he won't trust him right off and he probably won't be really accepted into the family until later one since the hurt that he caused runs deep.

Hibari also hasn't joined the family and knows nothing of the mafia yet. Like in the original time line he just happened to be there to uphold the peace in Namimori. Also I'm debating with myself. Should I bring in Ryohei as the sun Guardian or should Reborn take that roll since the Alcobaleno don't exist in this time line? I'd like your thoughts on that.

Again sorry if this chapter is bad. I feel like my heart wasn't fully in it but I wanted to get Mukuro's meeting out of the way since he'll have a harder time being accepted then the rest. Also since the Alcobaleno don't exist here the Vendice also don't (You'll understand why if you've read the manga but I wont give it away) so they wont be coming after Mukuro. The main Vongola family is leaving Mukuro's punishment/sentence in Tsuna's hands.


End file.
